coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 363 (3rd June 1964)
Plot Len and Harry buy new clothes for the party. Concepta and Val have fallen for the story about the regimental do. Elsie gets in some new dresses for Emily to try on to compliment her new look. Ken feels guilty about going to the party. Concepta doesn't realise that Harry has doused himself with aftershave and thinks it's Lucille's cheap scent. Lucille finds it funny when she realises that Harry has used her Christmas present on himself. Emily invites Swindley round for a meal on Monday. He reluctantly accepts. Len collects Charlie so the menfolk can have a few drinks first at the Rovers. Hearing where her dad has gone, Lucille looks up the date of the Battle of Balaclava and finds out that it took place on 25th October. Concepta is puzzled. The four men arrive at Pip Mistral's flat, Charlie bringing his trumpet and Little Titch. Concepta tells Val they've been lied to and they determine to do something about it. Charlie is left out at the party as the three women and the other men pair up, Len with Monique and Harry with Bettina. Ken tries to make Pip see that she's wasted as a dancer and she should use her intelligence instead. As he makes a move on her, she guesses that he's married and pulls away. Charlie puts on a cabaret for the party. Val tells Concepta that she's had an idea. The party ends as Val and Concepta wait for their husbands to arrive home. A tipsy Harry and Ken try to sneak into their houses but their wives are waiting up and interrogate them. They demand to know about the names of the soldiers and other guests that were there and the menu they were served. Harry and Ken stumble through their respective lies. Val drags Ken to No.7 where the stories are compared but don't match. They desperately try to convince their wives by repeating the song they sang at the party - Bless 'Em All. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings Guest cast *Pip Mistral - Elaine Stevens *Bettina - Valerie Dunlop *Monique - Julie Samuel Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Gamma Garments *Pip Mistral's flat, Church Street - Exterior hallway and living room Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *This episode had no credits, aside from that of producer and director. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Valerie and Concepta prove that women are the stronger sex *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,152,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes